Our Happy Ending
by sorahearts4
Summary: Jake and Rose finally get their happy ending. set after they finish high school, Rated T for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Our happy ending

Chapter one- The end of school

Summary-Jake and Rose finally get a happy ending. (This is five years later and they finished high school.)

AN- I don't know what possessed me to write this but I kind of like it….R&R please I beg this of you.

Disclaimer-I own nothing, blah blah, etc

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Oh Yeah!" Jake cried out looking at his final grades, Jake had just finished high school and he passed with one D three Cs two Bs and two As. The big High School Graduation party thing was tomorrow

"Good job Jakey." Trixie, one of his best friends said "I got all As and one B." She cried out happily

"Ah well lucky you!" Spud his almost life long companion said, "I got three Ds three Cs and two Bs.

"Hey Jake good job on your grades I got all As." His Girl Friend Rose said, "I'll see you tonight." Now you see this is how it worked Worst Enemies by day Lovers by night, they had to do this because the hunts clan was watching Rose, almost constantly. So they decided that they would visit each other in their dreams using a dream charm. You see Jake isn't a normal boy but one who can morph himself into the American Dragon. Rose is supposed to be the Hunts Girl who is supposed to be in league with the Hunts Clan. The hunts clan members are out to destroy all magical creatures. Yet Rose is more of a spy now then a member.

Over the five years Jake became taller then Rose, he had slight muscles and his hair was basically the same except longer. Rose was now three inches shorter than Jake, she kept her hair the same and she also became curvier. Spud was lanky, he had the same hair style, but it was alot shorter, because of an accident with a potion, long story. Trixie changed here hair constantly, today it was up in a pony tail, she became curvier as well but she had a lot of muscle since she was a serious skate boarder nowadays. Also, I doubt that I mentioned it yet but Spud and Trixie started going out two years ago.

"Man do I love Rose, but I cant show her how I feel for real in the dream realm because I can make anything happen in a dream like poof here is a diamond ring, but she wont have it when she wakes up. Then when we go back to the dream realm she won't have it any more either! Yeh see what I mean! I know she knows how I feel and all, but I want to do something real for her! But I can't because of the hunts clan watching our every move!" Jake complained to his best friends as they skate boarded their way home.

"Is it possible to like hold on to something before you…" Spud started until he was interrupted

"No I already tried that!" Jake said a little annoyed, he had told his friend this like eighteen times already.

"Oh yeah." Spud said in a voice that sounded like he was lost in space

"See yah Jakey!" Trixie said as Jake walked up the steps into his home.

"Hi Jake have fun at school, any dragon activity going on lately?" His dad said like he always did when he got home from school now that he knew about the whole dragon thing, his parents separated and Jake got to stay with his dad and Haley stayed with mom. His mom moved out and went to live in Lewes Delaware with a distant cousin. It was his mom's and his fault that they had separated. You see when Jake told his dad about being a dragon his dad freaked out on his mom about keeping secrets, and eventually it got to a point where it was just better that they separate.

"No dad not really, it's been quiet lately." Jake said calmly giving his dad his report card.

"Nice Jake all except that D in math." His dad said

"Yeah I know." Jake said

"That's ok though you still passed and that's what really matters in the end." His dad spoke in his always happy tone of voice.

"Thanks dad hey I'm tired I just want to go to bed." Jake said in a worn out sort of voice

"Oh alright if you get hungry come on down for dinner." His dad said and walked off.

"Yeah whatever." Jake stalked off to his room, this whole being a dragon thing sucked and Jake was tired of it, but it still had some advantages. Maybe a good fly would make him feel better.

"Dragon UP!" Jake shouted as he transformed, he then just took off out of his window.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Trixie/Spud

"I wonder if Jake is alright now, he's been keeping this whole dream realm thing up for a while now huh?" Trixie spoke while she skated at the skate park.

"Yeah he seemed pretty bummed. Wish we could help." Spud shrugged

"Yeah, poor Jake, I think this dream realm thing is going to his head." Trixie said frowning

"Yeah I know poor Jake." Spud said, and then he heard a swooshing noise he looked up and saw a red flash dart across the sky.

"Did you see that?" Asked Trixie

"Depends on what you think you saw." Spud spoke

"The red thing!" Trixie said annoyed at Spud being Spud

"Oh yeah I saw that." Spud said

"What was it do you think, nothing from this world, hopefully it was friendly." Trixie spoke

"Hey maybe it was Jake." Spud spoke in a voice that clearly said, oh well

"Yeah I think your right." Trixie said shrugging the red flash off

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Rose

"Yes master." Rose spoke to her uncle

"The dragon is out and I want you to slay it for real this time!" He shouted

"I will master, I will slay the American dragon this time." Rose bowed her head

"Several times you have failed this small challenge! And I am tired of your failure!" He shouted at her

"Yes Master." Rose whispered

"Now go you filthy failure and don't come back until you have that dragon!" He screamed as she flew off on the hover board crying silently to herself. She knew that if she didn't come back he would find her and beat her almost to death. Then if she came back empty handed he would do the same as if she didn't come back. And she surely wasn't going to kill he boy friend. It was a lose, lose situation. She didn't tell Jake either because then he would be furious and do something stupid that would get himself killed she covered the cuts and bruises with a potion. She tried everything spells, potions, enchantments everything and nothing ever worked, the hunts master always knew that she hadn't killed the American Dragon. She loved Jake and she knew he loved her, but it broke her heart that they couldn't have a normal relationship.

Rose even tried to explain to him that they shouldn't be together if they had to go through this and so she tried to break up with him but he said "No Rose we can work this out." Then he would kiss her and walk away. Rose knew they were perfect together, they never fought like ever maybe once and a while they would fake fight in battle but that's a different story.

"DRAGON!" Rose shouted to a red dragon soaring ahead of her

"Rose? Not again he sent you out to slay me?" Jake shook his head

"Yeah, I'm sorry but let's make this convincing but you get to win ok?" Rose sighed; she did this way too often, pretend to lose.

"Ok, man this has to stop." Jake said throwing a fire ball at her

"I know, I'm sorry." She said quietly dodging it

"Hey look out" He flung himself around in fake attempt to thwack rose with his tail.

"Thanks. So what are we doing tonight?" Rose asked zapping Jake but it was set on tickle instead of anything that would hurt him.

"Uh hmm how about the northern lights?" Asked Jake dodging a swipe Rose sent at him

"Sounds nice, ok then you can win now I'll put on an anti fire bubble then you blast me and I will pretend to lose." Rose said

"Alright Rose see you then." Jake blasted her with fire just as she put on the bubble

"Curse you DRAGON!" Rose shouted as she pretended to fall and before she got to the ground her hover board caught her just in time.

"Hey Rose you dropped this." Jake said when he saw something on the ground that turned out to be the dream charm bracelet. He knew where she stayed he got to the building and was horrified at what he saw, the Hunts Clan Leader was viciously beating Rose, and Jake figured out that it was because of her not slaying him.

"Oh man, what should I do?" He asked himself almost crying that this beating was because of him.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Rose

"You have once again failed me!" The hunts leader first took away Rose's weapon.

"I am sorry master." Rose sniffled, this was going to hurt

"You are not! Other wise I would have that dragons pelt! And then we wouldn't have to go through this every time I send you out to get the American Dragon!" The Hunts Leader shouted at Rose while hitting her brutally with his cane.

"Master ouch ugh." She cried as he electrocuted her

"Why is it you cant do this simple task? WHY CANT YOU SLAY THE AMERICAN DRAGON?" He screamed as he raised his cane in position to slash Rose

"BECAUSE, because, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" She yelled tripping the hunts clan leader and grabbing her weapon.

"YOU love a dragon, you are no Hunts Clan Member?" the hunts clan leader said in shock

"Yes I do and I don't regret not being a hunts clan member either. I hate you and all of the other hunts clan members!" She grabbed her hover board and jumped out the window to see Jake on top of the building, in his human form.

"Jake? No time to explain just jump on!" Rose said as she grabbed Jakes hand.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ok now its time for some Reviews please and thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

Our Happy Ending

Chapter2- On the run

Summary-Jake and Rose are leaving and they are going as far away as possible. R&R!

Please and thank you. A bit of fluff in this chapter. (T to be safe)

Disclaimer- I own nothing….though I wish I did….I don't.

A/N- Thanks a trillion to all of you who have reviewed I really loved it so I am dedicating this chapter to all my reviewer friends out there, so thank you to Newty10 Horseluver101 Samara's reincarnation Amy Shadow Minamoto Tiffany Marcie Gore Wonderwendy Jake Long and Avatariansweetpea and also any one else who has reviewed... But still I need more reviews to keep me motivated and all so R&R I beg this of you my friends….. Well here we go

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

After a moment of hesitation Jake jumped on the floating piece of metal. He hung on to Rose tightly as they soared above the city, Jake noticed that it was now completely dark out other than the city being all lit up. Instead of bringing up what he had saw back at Rose's house he said,

"Wow look at the city from up here, It's amazing." He said quietly breathing in Rose's ear

"Jake I'm really sor-"Rose started in a voice that Jake could tell that she was crying.

"No Rose let's not talk about it. When we get out of here we will." Jake spoke kissing the back of Rose's head

"Ok, but Jake you do realize we cant stay here in new York." Rose felt awful about involving Jake in all this.

"Lemme just say bye to my dad real quick he'll tell Spud and Trix." Jake said in Rose's ear

"Alright, but hold on!" Rose yelled as they zoomed downward towards Jakes house

"Thanks Rose, come on in." Jake said walking right into the house.

"I'd better not." Rose spoke looking away from Jake's face

"Don't make me drag you in." Jake threatened playfully

"Alright, alright I'll come in." Rose laughed, how could Jake be so happy in situations like this? He was leaving his family and friends behind just for her.

"Jake is that you?" His dad shouted from in the living room

"Yep!" Jake shouted as his dad walked towards him

"JAKE! Behind you! A hunts person!" His dad yelled as he pointed towards Rose who was dresses in her Hunts outfit still. She was extremely embarrassed now.

"No this is Rose dad she's my girlfriend." Jake blurted out; he just realized he hadn't yet told either parents about Rose or his relationship with her.

"Jake, a hunts clan whatchamahoo is your g-girlfriend?" His dad stuttered confused about what was going on, as usual…

"Well dad it's like this…………." Jake told it from the beginning where he first met Rose and went until now (he left out the part about the terrible beating Rose had accumulated an hour or two ago)

"But Jake when will you come back?" Jakes dad spoke flabbergasted

"Whenever it's safe, I can't risk her getting hurt by them." Jake said

"Well where are you going?" Jake's dad asked

"We haven't decided yet, somewhere safe and far away."

"When are you leaving?" His dad asked becoming annoying with all his questions.

"As soon as we can but I have to visit Grandpa he'll give us potions and things we might need during this trip." Jake said

"Well I better not keep you then go on get outa here." His dad demanded

"Good-bye Mr. Long, nice meeting you." Rose said walking away waving

"Thanks dad, tell Spud n' Tix if they want to know and tell them not to try and follow us. Bye dad!" Jake shouted as they got on the hover board and sailed upward. His dad shouted something at him but Jake couldn't hear him because of the rushing of the wind in his ears.

"We have to make one more stop Rose, I'm sorry but it'll help us." Jake spoke as he held onto Rose for dear life

"It's fine, Jake really I haven't seen your grandfather in years." Rose said smiling

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Upon getting to gramps' house and telling him what was going on Jake and Rose both received a backpacks full of stuff they would most likely use during their trip.

"Thanks gramps, I'll see you later. Bye Foo. Alright Rose let's get out of here." Jake said as they ran towards the hover board.

"Ok Jake let's go then!" Rose spoke loudly as they shot upward. She realized just how much Jake really loved her. He didn't think she was just a pretty face like 'the Bradster'. He gave up his home, his family, his friends and maybe his life, just for her sake of being. She never had someone like this before in her life, some one who actually cared for her. Rose kept thinking about and thinking about it for hours until Jake spoke,

"Rose look we can see the sunrise starting." He breathed in her ear, pointing ahead of them at the sky that was now a pale grey.

"Where are we do you wonder?" Rose spoke

"Umm hmm we must be going south because it's getting warmer." Jake said

"Yeah, but we should stop soon because I'm getting tired." Rose yawned making Jake yawn as well.

"But umm where will we stop?" Jake asked

"Hmm I see something up ahead, buildings I think." She pointed at a small cluster of buildings

"Yeah that'll work." He said as Rose lowered the hover board down lower and lower until they reached the ground. It was a small little town thing. Really just a place to stop and rest, but since that's all they wanted to do, I guess that they where in luck. The town had a small diner, a gas station, a little motel and also a few little trailer homes. Rose took off her hunts out fit and set it on fire magically. So that there wasn't any way the hunts clan could detect her and come and find her. And also so that the towns people didn't see her in it. It was probably seven AM but they where exhausted, they where up for over twenty four hours.

"Lil' Pit Stop?" Jake laughed and pointed at the sign that said the town name

"Jake, don't laugh at their town name!" Rose pretended to scold him

"Yes ma'am!" Jake saluted her

"At ease soldier!" Rose loved playing around with him, especially because they where in the middle of no where and Jake can just play around. Sure at times he could be annoying because it's almost like he avoided being serious at all times.

"Ok let's get a room to stay in." Jake started walking towards the motel that had a sign that said Vacancy above it. They entered the building and walked to the front desk to a squat little woman sitting down.

"Customers? We never have customers. A young couple too wow. We only get old couples and old families on their way to Florida or a nice beach place." The squat little woman named Gina said in a croaky voice

"Umm well yeah hmm." Rose didn't know what to say. She was embarrassed because of Gina saying they where a couple. Sure it was true but they never had expressed it openly to others like that.

"Yep we are a very happy and young couple, completely normal in all ways yep, yep. We are on our way to Florida. But uh how much is a room here? And where are we now?" Jake asked bluntly like he was telling a friend the weather.

"**_Jake!"_** Rose elbowed him in the ribs as her face turned red, he was so weird!

"What?" Jake whined while rubbing his ribs

"A room is fifty dollars per night. Oh yeah your in Alabama baby" Gina croaked

"Ok then we will only be here a night I think right Rose?" Jake asked

"That's right." Rose answered recovering to her normal color of skin

"Ok room one second floor" Gina croaked happily giving them a key.

"Uh here you go." Jake handed the money to the lady

"Thanks enjoy your stay!" She shouted at the couple as the walked to their room. It was a nice little room with wooden floors, a small kitchen area, a small bathroom, a king-size bed with a hideous bed spread, and a medium size TV with cable.

"Home, sweet home, I suppose." Jake smirked. He heard Rose make a noise

"Jake I am so sorry." Rose choked

"What?" Jake turned around and stared at Rose

"I took you away from all your family, all your friends and your home! What if we both die and don't come back?" She sobbed breaking down on the floor crying. This broke Jake's heart to see her cry like that.

"No Rose I did this for you. I wanted to make sure you where safe. And now we can be together for real, instead of just in a dream. Now we don't have to worry about the Hunts Clan as much. It'll be ok Rose." Jake said holding Rose tightly in his arms as she cried.

"But what if you DIE? I won't have you here with me anymore! The hunt Clan will stop at nothing to get to me and you!" She sobbed on his shoulder loudly

"Well then I would die for you Rose." He said kissing the top of Rose's head

"I love you so much Jake, you are the only one who has ever cared about me." Rose whispered

"Rose I love you too. More than I can ever tell you." Jake wasn't the sort you'd normally see in a situation like this, it was awkward for him. Rose lifted her head up to look at Jake. He stroked her cheek as she came closer and closer to him until they where sharing an extremely passionate kiss. It seemed like hours that they where kissing but eventually after the kiss Jake continued to hold Rose in his arms. Jake could tell that many minutes later she had fallen asleep. So Jake picked her up and gently laid her on the bed and after lying down next to her he thought for along time about everything especially Rose and her concerns and how this would be the first time Jake had actually slept with Rose. These thoughts brought him into sweet slumber in no time at all.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Rose woke up next to Jake, she was so happy he was here with her. She walked into the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. She was a total wreak her hair was dirty and extremely untidy, her clothes where all wrinkled, her eyes where red and puffy, her cheeks where tearstained, and her throat hurt. So she got in the shower and she thought about what they where going to be doing next.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Jake woke up and realized Rose was no longer beside him. But he noticed the sound of a shower and steam coming from under the bathroom door soon after. Jake grabbed his back pack and took out a potion that could fix his hair, and then he took out a small suit case that had all his clothes in it, it was a magical suit case that shrunk things that where put in it but they came out normal sized (very handy). He changed into a pair of jeans a white T-shirt and a red sweater jacket. As Jake put away his stuff Rose came out of the bathroom only y wearing a towel around her slim body.

"Oh you're awake now." Rose smiled

"Yeah what time is it?" Jake asked her scratching his head.

"Eight thirty, I think, yeah." Rose said brushing a wet strand of hair from her face

"We slept for over twelve hours, I never sleep that long." Jake said laughing slightly

"Well at the Hunts Academy we went to bed at midnight and we woke up at five everyday for brutal training. Lemme tell you, not fun." Rose laughed as she walked past Jake and grabbed her back pack on her way back to the bathroom she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Jake sighed and he lay on the bed until rose came out wearing tight jeans and a white tang top that came slightly past her bellybutton. She walked over, and lay on the bed next to Jake.

"What're we doing next?" Rose asked as she turned towards Jake

"I think we should go to Florida. I went a couple times before, my grandparents; on my dad's side have a condo there that they never use. I could ask them if I could use it." Jake suggested

"That's an awesome plan." Rose smiled, "I have to destroy the hover board soon. They could be tracking us that way, you never know."

"Ok then, I mean we can't really use it forever anyway." Jake said getting up and helping Rose up.

"Call your grandparents. We need to get a move on." She dug through his bag and handed him his cell phone while left the room to tell Gina that they where leaving. Jake dialed up their number and waited for three rings until…

"Hello?" Asked an old lady's voice

"Grandma? It's me Jake. How are you and grandpa?" Asked Jake

"Hello dearie. We are just fine what about you?" Jake's grandmother asked in return

"I'm good but uh I have a huge favor to ask you." Jake started

"Ok, what?" Asked his grandmother

"Listen I need to use the condo for a wile is that alright?" Jake asked

"Sure, sure go right on ahead. I won't ask. But the key is in the door mat. I shoved it in there and it makes a nice hiding place for it."

"Thanks grandma, love yah, bye." Jake hung up the phone thinking that went a lot smoother then he thought it could have. He got up and gathered their stuff and left to see what rose was doing. He found her talking to Gina.

"Oh Jake, sorry, just figuring out how to get to where we are going to." Rose said

"It's cool." Jake laughed at Rose who was always apologizing.

"What'd your grandparents say?" Rose asked

"They said ok." Jake said simply

"Awesome, I guess we are leaving then. Bye Gina!" Rose said from the door

"Goo'bye, have fun!" She croaked loudly from her stool. They walked to a place where no one could see them and they took out the hover board and soared off on their way to Florida.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer-as you all know I own nothing

A/N- Well it's been forever but I have finally done something. I've been so busy. With so much school work and so much stress. But it feels good to be writing again. Whatever I could go on for a while so all I can say now is review………oh and thanks for any of you who reviewed. Well I guess I we should get on with it then. Here comes the Qs………..

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Rose and Jake flew all the way to Orlando, Florida where the condo was in about three days (from New York). They flew into the parking lot early in the morning when they got there Rose destroyed her hover board as soon as they had landed. After entering the condo, Rose and Jake examined the place. There was a small Kitchen with a white marble counter and white cabinets, attached to a living room where a white plastic covered couch and armchair sat, the walls covered in white paint. From there, all the way across from the entrance was a sliding glass door which led to a balcony that had the beautiful scenery of a huge man made lake that was unnaturally blue. Back in side there were three doors two on the right side of the living room which led to two bedrooms which one of them was smaller than the other held a bunk bed with white sheets. Then the other bedroom on that side held a queen size bed everything white as in all the other rooms. In between was a bathroom connecting them… white of course. On the other side was a large bedroom white like the rest but it had a king size bed and its own bathroom.

"Ah I had forgotten how white it is in here it hurts my eyes!" Jake yelled

"Jake hush there are other people still sleeping in the other erm condos….houses Oh whatever same thing." Rose spoke irritably

"You ok?" Asked Jake

"I'm tired is all." Rose said as she rubbed her eyes; she did get about only four hours of sleep in a three day time span

"All right well then let's gets some sleep." Jake said throwing off his stuff at this spot until he was just wearing his t-shirt and boxers and he ran into the queen size bedroom. He jumped on the bed and got under the blanket.

"Well good night Jake." Rose said as she made her way into the King size bedroom. They weren't exactly used to sleeping together yet. It took a while for Rose to get into a troubled sleep. She awoke in a dark dank dungeon. She was wearing her hunts clan outfit and she was locked in a cell for some reason every thing seemed foggy where was she? Outside of her cell horrific manic laughter was heard that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She walked over to the bars and stood in horror. There was Jake was lying on the ground his clothes drenched in his own blood but he still issued rasping breaths.

"This BOY eluded you for all these years!?" Shrieked the Hunts clan master, "You LOVE him do you!? Well you know what I'm going to MAKE you watch me kill this insolent fool!" He cried raising his spear like weapon high above his head it pointing at Jakes chest. Rose tried to run away to close her eyes but for some reason no matter how she resisted standing here she could not move. All she could do was cry and scream out,

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M SORRY JAKE MASTER TAKE ME LET HIM GO I WANT YOU TO KILL ME!" Awakening in a cold sweat Rose realized she was still in the extremely white condo in Florida. She noticed tears flowing down her cheeks. She stood up; she wasn't in the hunts clan uniform but in shorts and a huge t-shirt. She walked to the bath room and washed off her face. The dream had been so real. But she knew she was safe here, at least for now. As she lay back down her thoughts kept coming back to Jake's dead body. She knew it was silly to check she knew he was there and alive but Rose had to see. So she got up out of her bed and left her room walked across the living room tentatively feeling as though watched and she entered his room as quietly as she could. But as she had truly known there was Jake. He was fine. Not injured in any way shape or form. Standing there for a while entranced by Jake's sleeping form she sighed.

"Whozair." Jake fell off the bed shocked at the presence by his door. "Rose? What's up you ok?" Jake asked looking at the clock on the night stand beside his bed which told him it was 3:35 am

"I'm……Fine it's nothing." Rose said turning around opening the door

"No it's not you came in my room looking upset at three thirty in the morning." Jake spoke irritably; she couldn't just say it was nothing especially at this hour. "So what's up?"

"I just……..wanted to make sure…..you were still here and alive." Rose mumbled quietly but Jake had heard every word as though she had screamed it. He understood what she meant

"Oh man Rose its ok. It's all ok we're safe here." Jake stood up and walked a crying Rose over to the bed.

"Jake it was so horrible he had you on the floor helpless all covered in blood and I had to watch as he killed you and, and oh Jake" Rose sobbed out loud

"It's ok, I'm here and alive and everything is alright. We are safe we have a head start. They have no clue we are here." Jake comforted

"It is all my fault every thing is…" Rose cried

"No it's not. I fell in love with you didn't I? I gave it up for you it was my own decision." Jake spoke firmly holding onto Rose

"Why? Your life isn't worth giving up for me. I'm worthless I can't do anything I can't slay a dragon, live a normal life, I can't even love someone without putting them in danger. See you gave everything up for something so worthless pretty stupid move there Jake." Rose spoke harshly

"ROSE! Don't you ever, ever say that again!" Jake scolded her "I didn't give up every thing for someone who was worthless. So what if you can't slay a dragon, neither can I. I can't live a normal life either I have to go around saving leprechauns and fairies, I'm the American Dragon that's not exactly normal incase you didn't realize. I can't love you or anyone else without them being put in danger because to the hunts clan that's my weakness. You see no one can ever understand you as much as I do. Rose I don't think you really understand but I LOVE YOU! I would do ANYTHING for you." Jake couldn't see what she was missing here

"Jake you don't get it! I have never been loved by anyone, I've been almost completely alone all my life! You are the only one who has ever cared about me so I don't understand just quite how to feel. I think that's what you need to get! I never meant for you to give your life up. But I think I understand why you did at least maybe…..now I do." She had been talking to her feet but when she turned to see Jake she could see tears swimming in his eyes. Did she have to break his heart like this?

"Rose, for once I'm sorry. I keep forgetting… Rose you see I guess I'm the one who needs to get it. I don't understand, I've always had a mom and a dad who cared for my and all my friends and a sister." Jake spoke as he stared at Rose. He remembered that she had been taken from her family and she never had time for friends except maybe a little a school because of her hunts clan activities she never had time for anything, Jake knew how that felt.

"Jake I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I have missed out a lot on life that many people take for granted and at times I do feel empty like part of me will be lost forever…….. But when I'm with you Jake I don't even care when I'm with you I feel….. Normal." She spoke as silent tears streamed down her face.

"Rose… I love you, please never forget it. I will always be there for you no matter what. I wanted this; I wanted to be with you maybe now we can be normal at least for now." Jake said as he pulled her close

"Jake I love you too." Rose said as she held on to Jake in fear that maybe this was the dream.

"And I want to prove it said Jake as he kissed her on the neck. I would be lying if I told you they had slept that night. No instead Jake proved his love for Rose just as he said he would. This night Rose finally understood what Jake meant when he said that he loved her. QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I didn't want to make it a lemon but I wanted to have them… well you know and I suck at writing lemon so now you all have to review……………………. Sorahearts4


End file.
